Procesos para el conocimiento y los sentimientos
by Joey Bluemarine
Summary: Existen distintas fórmulas para alcanzar un resultado deseado o no deseado en distintas materias como las relaciones humanas pero ¿Cuales son las fórmulas de un demonio y una diosa para estar juntos? [Colección de drabbles Laria. Personajes: Larcade & Dimaria] Esta colección de drabbles participan en la segunda ronda de la CI pairing cup, del foro Cannon Island."
1. Misión e impacto

**Disclamer:** Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Esta colección está hecha sin ningun tipo de fines de lucro.

 **# de palabras:** 597 palabras.

 **Anotaciones:** Pre-manga, una idea de cómo pudo haber sido la primera misión de Dimaria y Larcade juntos.

 ** _Este drabble participa en la segunda ronda de la_** _ **CI pairing cup, del foro Cannon Island**._

 _1° Capítulo: Misión e impacto._

No entendía o más bien no quería entender porque el emperador los había enviado a ambos a esa misión pero en realidad sabía que era por si "seguridad". Dimaria recién se había transformado en el "contenedor" del dios Chronos y su control sobre el tiempo no era del todo efectivo siendo 7 segundos el máximo de tiempo que puede detener, no era suficiente y lo sabía. Debía mejorar y por esa razón pidió aquella misión y pero nunca espero que el emperador enviara a Larcade con ella por si necesitara apoyo. Ella podía hacerlo sola no necesitaba de nadie y menos de Larcade para que la cuiden.

—Dimaria, por favor detenre— Exclamó tomándola de un brazo pero al momento Dimaria apartó su brazo evitando que el la tocará —Si sigues así no podremos completar la misión y lo sabes— Larcade suspiro, era tan difícil convivir con Dimaria.

El solo coexistir con ella, era algo que parecía molestar de sobremanera a la rubia aunque Larcade no entendía del todo como esto era posible.

—¿Estás molesta porque aún no aumentas tu control sobre el tiempo, verdad?— Al momento de terminar la oración, Dimaria intentó atacarlo con su espada pero este simplemente la evadió perdiendo solamente unos cuantos mechos de cabellos.

—Ya mejoraré además 7 segundos son más de lo que tú podrías lograr con mis habilidades— Aseguro mientras avanzaban hacia a adelanté hasta llegar al salón donde la reunión de rebeldes estaba en plena sesión.

La misión era simple y sencilla. Invadir un puesto de conspiradores contra el emperador y asesinar al líder de dicho grupo junto a todos los posibles testigos con el mínimo derrame de sangre posible.

Larcade observó cómo Dimaria contraía sus facciones por la confusión, la frustración y la terquedad como si ella no pudiera llegar a un plan. Larcade no pensaba en dejarle esa misión a ella sola cuando escucho la petición de Dimaria ante su padre así que convenció a su padre de que lo dejara ir con ella para asegurar que la misión se logrará con éxito. El joven jamás permitiría que su padre fallará inclusive si su padre no estaba del todo involucrado.

—Escuchame bien, Dimaria. Se que eres fuerte y capaz pero no lograrás matar a todo el salón por ti sola así que yo usaré "Sueño eterno" en en los demas magos así podrás matar al líder durante el tiempo congelado, así creerán que solo fuiste una ilusión del sueño y morirán sin avisar a nadie— Explicó Larcade pero en un segundo sintió como Dimaria lo lanzó hacia el muro provocando un ruido en seco que afortunadamente nadie notó.

Antes de que el pudiera reclamar sintió como la espada de Dimaria tocaba su yugular impidiendo cualquier movimiento para quitársela de encima —Escuchame bien. No me importa ni una mierda de tu plan, yo iré y mataré a ese líder en este momento con o sin tu ayuda— Y unos segundos después Dimaria iba cayendo hacia la reunión.

Larcade parpadeo confundido unos segundos por la impresión del carácter de Dimaria, en un segundo activó su magia impidiendo que cualquiera de los magos pudiera levantarse y actuar. Al segundo siguiente la cabeza del líder caía en el suelo con un golpe seco.

Larcade no entendía porque Dimaria lucia tan resplandeciente e interesante de un segundo para otro pero no podía apartar su mirada de ella, ese carácter tan imponente que le hacía desear lograr dominarla o incluso ser dominado por ella le confundía y demasiado.

¿Acaso ese deseo significaba algo en realidad?

No lo sabía pero ahora no descansaría hasta saberlo.


	2. Progreso y observación

**Disclamer** : Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Esta colección está hecha sin ningun tipo de fines de lucro.

 **# de palabras:** 600 palabras.

Anotaciones: Pre-manga, Original Universe.

 ** _Este drabble participa en la segunda ronda de la_** _ **CI pairing cup, del foro Cannon Island**._

 _2° Capítulo: Progreso y observación._

Había sido cuestión de tiempo para que "eso" llegará a los límites más insospechados y todos en el castillo estaban de acuerdo en eso.

Las peleas de Larcade y Dimaria cada día eran más constantes y más intensas al punto de ser incontrolables ocasionalmente, todo había empezado como una "sana" rival entre ambos durante las prácticas de equipo pero eventualmente se hizo claro que ambos tenían un interés más profundo en el otro, más allá de la rivalidad.

Algunos tenían la teoría de que ambos se odiaban de sobre manera, unos más sospechaban que Dimaria estaba interesada en como la condición de Larcade como un híbrido Etherious-Humano podia mejorar las capacidades del Dragneel mientras que Larcade estaba interesado en ver si una usuaria del "God Soul" sería inmune a su magia capaz de afectar a los más grandes deseos humanos pero solo unos pocos aseguraban que ambos magos se amaban solo que ninguno de los dos sabía cómo ser capaz de expresar sus sentimientos.

Claro está que explicaciones existían a montones dentro del castillo pero nadie sabía cuál podría ser la verdadera razón que explicará el comportamiento de ambos escudos así que harto de los destrozos y el caos, Zeref se decidió por obligarlos a usar unas pulseras anti-magia que impidieran que ambos siguieran con sus peleas y arreglaran su extraño problema de una vez por todas sin destruir parte del castillo en el proceso.

Así que por esa misma razón ambos estaban en la sala de reuniones mirándose y observando cada una de las reacciones del otro, intentando descubrir lo que pensaba el otro. La sala quedó en un silencio de ultratumba durante minutos hasta que Larcade se decidió a ser el primero en hablar.

—¿Porque?— Simple y directo.

—¿Porque qué?

—Sabes de lo habló, no te hagas la inocente— Dimaria resopló ignorando a Larcade mientras el sonido que las pulseras anti-magia hacían al chocar con la mesa era la única respuesta que Larcade obtenía.

—¿No vas a contestar?— Más silencio —Dimaria— Llamó y más silencio fue lo que obtuvo. Larcade suspiro tratando de pensar en cómo arreglar esto, su padre está bastante harto de "lo que sea" que ambos tuvieran entre ellos así que tras unos minutos de silencio decidió ser sincero.

—Estoy interesado en saber si tener el alma de un dios te hace estar "más allá de la humanidad", por eso busco pelear contra ti— Las palabras de Larcade tomaron de sorpresa a Dimaria la cual dirigió su mirada hacia al joven.

El intercambio de miradas era intenso y profundo hasta que la joven rubia lo interrumpió al hablar—Solo busco ser superior sin tener ninguna debilidad humana— Explicó —Por eso te sigo el juego.

Tras ese intercambio de palabras, la sala quedó en un silencio absoluto aunque a diferencia de los anteriores, este era más cómodo y agradable.

En un momento Larcade se levantó repentinamente y a paso lento se acercó a Dimaria —Supongo que ambos solo queremos mejorar y nosotros somos los mejores con los cuales practicar— Mientras hablaba puso su mano sobre el hombro de Dimaria sintiendo una especie de calor en su interior aunque según el solo era ansiedad por seguir con sus "prácticas".

—Si tú lo dices pero te aseguro que no perderé, Larcade— Replicó Dimaria viéndolo a los ojos, momento en que sintió perderse en los ojos de Larcade.

Este "algo" hacia que ambos fueran incapaces de apartarse pero Larcade se separó mientras continuaba con las "provocaciones".

Y entre provocaciones terminaron hablando de todo y nada pero eso ya no era algo que los molestará en absoluto.


	3. Resultados

**Disclamer** : Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Esta colección está hecha sin ningun tipo de fines de lucro.

 **# de palabras:** 455 palabras.

 **Anotaciones:** Pre-manga.

 ** _Este drabble participa en la segunda ronda de la_** _ **CI pairing cup, del foro Cannon Island**._

 _3° Capítulo: Resultados._

Los días habían pasado desde que las "peleas" entre Larcade y Dimaria cesaron gracias a que el emperador había por fin tomado cartas en el asunto y les puso un alto a ese caos que se desataba cada vez que el Dragneel y la Yesta se encontraban cara a cara.

Sin embargo esto no significaba que ambos hayan tomado caminos separados, desde aquel día los resultados del "castigo" que Zeref les impuso empezaban a hacerse notar de poco en poco. Primero fue con las prácticas en las cuales no había cambiado casi nada a excepción de que ahora el perdedor debía soportar al ganador y ahora ninguno se molestaba al contrario esto los motivaba aún más para la siguiente práctica después empezaron a tener largas pláticas durante las cuales ambos hablaban acerca de cómo sus magias mejoraban por intentar superarse a sí mismos con Larcade entendiendo más de "humanidad" y Dimaria dominando aún más su naturaleza "divina".

Aunque ambos sentían que durante sus pláticas no solo presumían sus magias si no que empezaban a tener una conexión a un nivel más profundo, aunque ninguno sabía cómo explicarlo pero esas pláticas fueron evolucionando a partir de presumir su fuerza a contar su día a día. Desde las misiones que hacían en nombre del imperio hasta las cosas que despiertan su interés.

Larcade sentía que con cada momento que compartía con Dimaria, el tiempo se hacía efímero y que una eternidad podía pasar en un parpadeo y el seguiría sin hartarse de la voz de su compañera.

Dimaria por otra parte no podía evitar amar esos momentos en los cuales la presencia de Larcade la motivaba a seguir mejorando para seguir juntos.

—Y entonces como te decía hace un momento, he desarrollado un nuevo hechizo que te afectará— Clamó Larcade mientras sonreía confiado.

Dimaria lo vio un segundo, deleitándose con la provocación que tenía en la punta de la lengua —Eso mismo dijiste la semana pasada y sigues sin poder conmigo, monje— Replicó burlona al ver a Larcade fruncir el ceño exageradamente para luego sonreír.

—Esta vez si te afectará— Y con esa promesa siguieron con lo suyo mientras que los ojos curiosos no podían creer esa extraña "amistad" entre un demonio y una diosa.

Y aunque la opinión ajena no les importa porque ambos ven lo suyo como algo de interés por sus habilidades, algo que solo se basa en rivalidad, algo que nunca significaría algo más que una simple "rivalidad amistosa". Pero nunca se sabe lo que puede pasar porque ellos a pesar de sus condiciones, al final son solo partes del proceso de la vida y la vida tiende a dar resultados imprevistos y extraños ocasionalmente

Quizás ellos serán un resultado improvisto. Solo quizás.


End file.
